The Peach of Her Eye
by The Reader is Now Blind
Summary: Momo finds being popular is not all it's cracked up to be...


I only have read the first Peach Girl volume, and this is my first Peach Girl story, so please be kind.  
  


**Peach of Her Eye**

  
  
Momo Adachi yawned as she climbed out of her bed, stretching sleepily. Rays of sunshine warmed her skin, and birds sang happily outside her window. It would be the perfect day to relax and eat breakfast under the sun protecting shade of a tree, but instead she shuffled to her closet to get dressed for school. Her reflection in the mirror that hung from the back of her door stopped her in her tracks, and she blinked a few times before emitting a high shrill.  
  
No longer the tan she was so accustomed to, Momo's skin had appeared to turn a creamy white overnight, just the tone she had always longed for many times. Her normally blond hair had been dyed a deep chestnut that looked black unless examined closely in light.   
  
_Oh my God, oh my God…_ Momo thought to herself, fingering a few strands of her new hairstyle. _How did this happen? It's some sort of miracle…_  
  
A quick glance to her clock reminded her, miracle or not, that if she didn't hurry up, she was going to be late for school. Quickly throwing on her uniform, Momo rushed down the stairs, skipping with joy.  
  


*****

  
  
"Dude, did you see that girl?"  
  
"Wow, look at her! She's hot!"  
  
"Ah man, that chick looks way too popular! I could never ask her out!"  
  
Although Momo would never dare go near the men she kept walking past on the street, their comments built her self-esteem way up. _I bet Toji will like me even more now when I show up like this!_  
  
As soon as those thoughts ran through her head, the object of Momo's affectation came into view. Seeing Toji waiting at the school's gate for her made her heart skip a beat, and she waved to get his attention. "Hi Toji!"  
  
Toji grinned at her arrival, but didn't seem that focused on her. "Oh, hi Momo. Good morning. Did Sae walk to school with you this morning?"  
  
Momo reeled back in shock at Toji's question. "What? Sae? Why do ask about _Sae_?"  
  
"Umm, hi guys," replied a quiet voice behind them, causing to Momo to whirl around. The teenager's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Sae?! Is that you?"  
  
Sae blushed at Momo's outburst, further darkening her brown skin. Wisps of blond hair fell into her blue eyes, and Sae tried to push them back in vain. "Of course it's me Momo. Who else would it be?"  
  
A dazzling smile spread across Toji's face as he linked his arm with Sae's. "How about I walk you to your class Sae? See ya later Momo!"  
  
Dropping to the ground in heartache, tears fell stained Momo's face while she whispered, " But-but why? Toji is-Toji is…It's not fair…"  
  
"Hey Momo!" a familiar but annoying voice exclaimed. "You better get up before someone sees ya crying!"  
  
_It's Kiley,_ Momo realized, wiping her eyes as she stood up. _Good old Kiley. He always makes me feel better, even if he is a pervert sometimes._  
  
"Kiley, thank goodness you're here," she breathed, friendly patting Kiley's shoulder. "Sae and Toji are together, and I don't know what to do about it."  
  
Kiley gently removed Momo's hand from his body and shrugged. "So? You're the trendiest girl in the school; you could probably have any guy you wanted. But because of Sae's appearance, you know it's hard for her someone to like her for who she is. I'm glad she and Toji got together."  
  
Eyes widening in fear, Momo shook her head. "No! That can't be! Toji is supposed to be with me!"  
  
"Jeez, Momo," Kiley sneered. "I would think you would be happy for your friend. I thought you were different, but I guess you're just like the others in the 'social crowd'."  
  
"That's not what I meant! That's not me!" Momo shouted as Kiley walked away. "I don't want to be white and popular anymore. I don't want to lose Toji, or not be your friend! Please! I want to be who I was before!"  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!  
  
The sound of her alarm clock made Momo jump underneath her covers. Sweat caused by her nightmare, but she sighed in relief as she assured herself she was still the tanned girl she always was. Hugging herself tight, she prepared for her day.  
  
Now when she walked to school, she had the usual lurid old man offering to pay for her services. She was a little overwhelmed by one guy who would not take "No!" for an answer, until a masculine arm grabbed her around the waist. "She said no, buddy. Now get lost."  
  
Momo looked up into Toji's face and beamed dreamily. "Thanks Toji."  
  
"No problem, Momo," Toji replied, wrapping his arm around her. "How about I walk you to your class?"  
  


The End

  
  


* * *

  
A/N: In case you couldn't tell you couldn't tell, I got the title from the phrase, "Apple of my eye.", except its Peach. For Peach Girl. Ha. 


End file.
